inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8 (Crown): The Match with the Blues
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Blue Eleven Episode 8 (Crown): The Match with the Blues ~ Three Days Later ~ Isamu stretched out on his bed, at home. It's been three days since the training camp was over. And now that it's been three days, that means that the day of the match with the Blues is here. He had to get her back. "Okasan!" He thought, "I'll bring you back at all costs!" Then he got dressed and ran downstairs to get breakfast. His brother was in the kitchen, with a sleepy look. "Nii-chan, ohaiyou." Isamu smiled at him. "Ohaiyou, Jun. Today's the day of the match." Jun stopped what he was doing. "Oh, that's right!" Jun said, snapping his fingers. Isamu laughed, and said, "Did you forget?" "W-well..." He hesitated, not knowing if he should tell him that he forgot an important match. Isamu rested his hands on his brother's shoulder, and said, "It's alright, so long as we..." Then he stiffened and clenched his hands on his brother's shoulder, and said darkly, "So long as we get her back." "Nii-chan..." Jun said, whimpering a bit, it was starting to hurt a little. Realizing that he was hurting his brother, he stepped back. "Gomen." He said, and then composed himself. "Let's go, Jun." "Hai!" ~ Arriving at the Clubroom ~ "Is everyone here?!" Coach Miyazaki demanded. "Hai!" "Good, today is the day of the long awaited match with Blue Eleven! Minna, go out there and win!" "Yes, sir!" "Then, we'll take off!" "Yeah!" "We're finally here, Jun!" Isamu said, clenching his fists. "Hai, nii-chan!" ~ Arriving at the Soccer Stadium ~ "So... we're here first, huh?" Hideyoshi said, sensing no one was around besides them. "Where are those bastards?" Yu asked. "Funny how they're late on the day of their own match." Isamu said, tapping his foot. Then, a huge gust of wind came, and blue lights flashed. "They're here!" Isamu thought, glaring. "Welcome, you scums!" Akira's shadow said. Then he stepped out of the shadows, a long with his team. "Where's okasan?!" Isamu demanded. "Don't worry, she's safe with me." He smirked, and then he grabbed Masako's arm and pushed her. "Go on, you bitch, to your dear sons." He said, in a falsely sweet tone. "Okasan!" Both Isamu and Jun said, going over to her. "Ohoo... not so fast!" Akira said, and grabbing her arm again, yanking her back and throwing her to one of his teammates. "You see... I did make a promise to you. If you win this match, you get to keep her. However, if you lose... well, hmm..." He said, twirling his hair. "I get to keep her." "Such rubbish!" Isamu said. "Let's get this over with then!" His eyes filled with hatred. He knew that P Eleven wasn't their enemy, but Akira's attitude just ticks him off. How dare he treat his mother this way! He glared at him, which in turn, made Akira's smirk grow larger. "Defying me, are you? Alright, let's get the match done and over with before I get bored." Then he turned to one of his teammates who was holding Masako. "Get her on the bench." He ordered. "Yes, sir!" And so they roughly shoved her to the bench. Commentator: Whew, good thing I'm not late yet! The match with Universe Eleven and Blue Eleven is about to start! "Actually, it's starting now, you shithead." Hideyoshi said, cursing. "Now, now." Yu chided. When they lined up, Isamu and Akira shook hands. "I'm looking forward to this, Sato. Don't disappoint me." He said, smirking. Isamu squeezed his hand even more when he said that. Then he glared at him and said, "You'd better keep your word." Akira licked his lips. "I always do. Let's have some fun, Sato-kun." "I'll beat you senseless!" Isamu said. "I look forward to this very much." And then when they were done lining up, they got to their positions. "I'm going to show that bastard how we do things!" Isamu thought, still clenching his fists. He honestly hated Akira. He would love to tear him apart. Referee blows the whistle to begin the game. Commentator: And the match starts now!!! Who will be the first to score a goal?! "We will!" Isamu thought. "Nii-chan..." Jun was very worried about his brother, his eyes told Jun that there was something off about him. He tried to shake it off. The referee blew the whistle. Huh?! The game just started! What's going on?! Then Jun turned around, to see his brother sprawling on the ground. His eyes widened even more when he saw Akira landing a blow on him with the soccer ball. "Nii-chan!!!" He screamed. Commentator: AND THERE IT IS!!! THE FIRST FINISHING BLOW IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE!!!!! HE SNATCHED THE FIRST SCORE FROM UNIVERSE ELEVEN!!!! "W-what..." Hideyoshi said, shocked. "What... just happened?!" "Captain!" Yu said, and everyone was running over to him. While Akira was bouncing the soccer ball on his leg. He smirked. "What a piece of shit." He said, spitting on the ground. Isamu groaned in pain. This guy... he's a monster! Preview of Episode 9 (Crown): The Unstoppable Captains I'm Isamu Sato, and our match with Blue Eleven has just started! However, in the blink of an eye, Akira has snatched the first score from us! It was like time itself has stopped! But we've faced those type of hissatsu technique before... but his is definitely different from theirs! I can't pin point on what it is exactly, but his skills... they're tremendously beautiful! We need him as an ally to defeat the Crown! But how do we defeat Blue Eleven first?! We've done all that training, and yet... are they really that strong?! Can we overcome this obstacle?! We must! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! The Unstoppable Captains!